


Leave

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry doesn't like people talking crap about mardon, M/M, Protective Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fancy seeing you in this old dive, just your taste never did improve,” The prick, Ian, lent against their table, cutting Mick and Len off and giving his all attention on Mardon.</p><p>“Well considering I’m not with you, I think it has,” Mardon kept his eyes and hands on Barry, he could feel the electricity in the air livening though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

Saints and Sinners on a Friday night was when the bar was at its busiest, there were people at the pool tables, covering the bar and most of the booths were full. Barry was lucky that he was meeting up with the Rogues and not having to be the one that they were hoping to grab the table, otherwise they would be standing at the bar where his dad was working overtime. He ducked in and out of the crowd, near tripping if it wasn’t for the two hands on his shoulders steadying him. 

 

“Watch where you walk, Scarlet,” Len propped him up, making sure that he managed to get to the booth unscathed. Barry just rolled his eyes at the over protection of the Rogues, it was their own silent way of showing them that they cared about him. 

 

“I was fine,” Barry wavered him off, sliding in between Hartley and Mardon, Mardons arm resting behind him, his fingers working their way through his hair. Barry just hummed at the touch. 

 

“Busy day?” Mardon whispered into his ear, Barry just frowned.

 

“Sweetie?” Lisa tilted her head, looking at him with her worrying eyes.

 

“Bad case,” He shook, hating that he had to deal with cases like those, still.

 

“Babe,” Mardon just rubbed his hand over his shoulder, Barry shaking his head, feeling the tears in his eyes, he lent against Mardon, his hands in his lap, rubbing over the other.

 

“How bad is bad?” Len quried.

 

“You, Lisa and Mardon bad,” The Rogues each had that look over the faces that was what Barry was feeling on the inside.

 

“Did they?” Shawna tried to word.

 

“No, they didn’t, it was a triple,” Barry shook his head, thanking Mick for the drink that for tonight, he wished would do something to him. 

 

“Oh Barry,” Lisa just reached her hand out, palm up, waiting for Barry to take it, his body shook with a sob, her hand closing over his, the others silent, Mardons hand on his back, pulling him in close, Hartley talking about nonsense that he watched that day, making Barry hiccup in an attempt of a laugh.

 

“Thank you,” Barry nodded, releasing her hand, the tears that were falling down his cheeks were wiped away by the back of his sleeve, Mardon catching the remainders with his hand.

 

“You okay, kid?” Mick rested back into the booth, his arm copying Mardons, resting behind Len. Lens eyes were dancing around the bar, making sure that no trouble came in. 

 

“I will be,” He swallowed, staring at his hands that were still trembling. 

 

“Mardon, three oclock,” Len nodded over to where a guy in a leather jacket and style that was stuck in the early noughties. 

 

“Fuck,” He heard Mardon whisper under his breath. 

 

“Mardon?” Barry turned to cup Mardons face in his hands, making him look at him. He recognised that posture, and the hand that tightened on his shoulder, none of it was a good sign. Barry only saw it when Mardon talked to him about previous sexual ‘relationships’ that he had. Barry felt the vile that he had then returning. None of the men that had used him deserved to be breathing air. 

 

“Just an old acquaintance,” Mardon swallowed, his breathing was slight elevated and eyes darting around the room, trying not to look at Barry.

 

“Try again,” Barry ran his thumbs over his cheeks. Had he had Lens perception, he would have noticed the guy wondering over to them. 

 

“Mardon,” There, that was his boyfriend freezing. 

 

“Ian,” His voice was in that tone that Barry hoped to never hear again.

 

“Fancy seeing you in this old dive, just your taste never did improve,” The prick, Ian, lent against their table, cutting Mick and Len off and giving his all attention on Mardon.

 

“Well considering I’m not with you, I think it has,” Mardon kept his eyes and hands on Barry, he could feel the electricity in the air livening though.

 

“What did you say?” Ian dragged Mardon out of the booth, cutting them all off as Mardon fell to the floor. Barry may have had a quicker response to others, standing between Ian and Mardon. He would have helped Mardon up, but given that he could hear his dad behind him, his attention was on getting this guy out of sight as soon as he could manage. 

 

“I think you should leave,” Barry would deny that he puffed his chest up a little bit.

 

“What, some punk ass bitch like you is going to make me?” The guy laughed in his face. 

 

“Leave,” Barry could feel the anger and lightning building inside.

 

“I don’t think I will, maybe Mardon and I could get reacquainted, he was always good for a fuck, not much else, though, when you are a dead be” The guys words got knocked to the floor, Barry fuming at him, his fist still be his side, redder then usual as a print of his fist formed on the guys cheek. Only Len noticed the little flicker of lightning that he may have used behind it, to get a little more of a kick to his punch. 

 

“Fuck,” Mick swore, Len looked impressed, Lisa was smirking, Shawna was behind him, making sure that Mardon was okay and Hartley had his phone out.

 

“Get out,” Mick and Len stepped in, dragging the guys ass out of the bar, throwing him into the alley to the sound of whistles and cheers around them. 

 

“Damn babe,” Mardon, right, Barry twirled on the spot, staring at the look in his boyfriends eyes that always made him feel like the only one in the room.

 

“He, I mean, I, you, and then he,” Barry stammered on his words.

 

“No, go back to the badass Barry, I mean, I love bashful Barry but that other one was kind of hot,” Mardon winked, Barry grateful that his dad went back to the bar. Barry just slid into the booth, Shawna sitting at the spot were Len was, Mick just dragged a seat over for Len to sit on. 

 

“Ummmm,” Barry scratched the back of his neck.

 

“You got our back, we’ve got yours,” Len nodded to him.

 

“Always,” Barry nodded, his fingers linked with Mardons, eyes darting between the other Rogues and Mardon, making sure that Mardon was actually okay.

 

“I’m fine, Red,” Mardon kissed his cheek, his lips staying there, dragging to his ear. 

 

“Like I said, wouldn’t mind seeing badass Barry in bed tonight,” Barry could feel his cheeks reddening, swallowing half the beer in front of him.

 

“Alright there, Scarlet?” Len smirked. Why did he have to make friends with the Rogues.


End file.
